Final Destination 4: The BeyBlade Crossover
by Wolf Demon Queen
Summary: Four boys come to Atlanta, Georgia for the BBA champianships. Two die on the first night. Will the other two live. The grim wreaper might think differently. R&R to find out... M for Gore! I need 10 reviews before iI update!


Summary: Four boys come to Atlanta, Georgia to join in on the BBA Wold Cup. But before they can even make it to the signups two of their team-mates are killed in a freakish acident and not it seems that the other two are being chased by the grim wreaper him self. Will they live...R&R to see.

Diclaimer: I do not qwn Beyblade or Final Destination!

Rating: M for lots pf gore!

Let me worn you…once you start to read this. There is no turning back. You have become a part of this world. The world of pain, death and sorrow, there are very few happy moments in this place. Once he or she has the vision, every one will die. I mean every-one. But don't fear! You can still turn back, only if you want. If you are one of the brave souls that will read on, come with me, into the world of, Final Destination 4: The BeyBlade Crossover!

Chapter One: The Vision

It was a calm peaceful night in the busy streets of Atlanta, Georgia. There were tons of people on the streets, yet there was hardly any noise at all. The cars, buses, trucks, and Marta trains were all some how mute. It was as if a shadow of silence was cast upon the city. The only sounds were coming from four boys.

The four boys were young teenagers, no older then 15. The oldest was a boy named Kai Hiwatari he was 15, the second oldest was another boy and his named Rei Kon, he was 14 12. The two youngest were Tyson Granger and Max Tate. Tyson was 13 and max was 12 34.

"C'mon" Tyson wined as he clinched his hat in his hands. "I wanna ride the Marta Train!"

"Tyson, Shut Up!" Max shouted as he looked over his shoulder and up to Tyson, "You'll live!"

"Yeah Right!" the bluenette shouted back at his high lighter haired friend.

Max just sighed and then spoke in a ''Know-It-All'' voice, "You're still alive now, and we've been up and on our feet all day!"

"My, my Max" Rei as he turned to walk backwards to he could watch his friends bicker. "You've noticed that, it's amazing! Normally you're in your own little world"

"Hey! I am not!" Max then fell quite and started to poke his left and right index finger together, "At least not all the time…"

"Yeah Right!" Tyson yelled, soon all four boys burst out in laughter.

"All of you are total idiots" Kai grunted in as he continued not to look at them, "This is the LAST time I ever go any-where with you people!"

"Oh Kai!" Rei half whined as he clung to Kai's arm, "You can't just go and do that!"

Kai just stared down and Rei's golden cat-like eyes, that just so happen to be in puppy-eyes mode. Kai then closed his eyes and whispered, "Stop it Rei, you look like a fool!"

"Humph!" Rei huffed as he let go of Kai's arm and stalked away, "Meanie…"

"Hey Rei! Where are ya off too?" Tyson shouted as he watched Rei walk far ahead of them, "Rei?"

"Hey Tyson", Max said as he pointed to Rei shaking hands, "Look at his hands"

Tyson blinked a few times before ha realized that Rei's hands were shaking with anger, "Kai! What sis you do to Rei now! Geez!"

Kai ''their so called cold hearted leader'' just shrugged, "Go on ahead, Rei and I will catch the next train" after he was done speaking he took one last glace at them and walked after Rei.

"Wow" Tyson whispered as he and Max blinked in surprise, "did he jus-"

"Yes Tyson…I do believe he did" Max said while cutting Tyson off.

"Rei!" Kai half shouted as he rounded a corner Rei had just seconds before. "Rei…are you back here?"

After Kai fully rounded the corner is when he saw Rei just staring at the entrance to the under ground Marta station, he wasn't moving…all he was doing was…staring.

"Rei" Kai said quietly, "are…are you ok?"

As Kai's voice entered Rei's ears, his eyes widen.

After a few seconds Kai walk up to Rei just as he fell backwards, "REI!"

The golden eyed boy's eyes still remained open, but he seemed to be asleep, as is he were in a trance, as if he were having a…vision…

Vision

"Marta train number 180 is approaching the platform; all passengers please step behind to yellow line and remain there until the train car doors open"

"Hey guys its here!" Tyson yelled as he and Max ran into the train's last car.

"Wait up!" Rei shouted as he ran to the train, dragging Kai behind him, "We're coming! Hold the doors!"

"We're holding. We're holding, geez you guys are slow!" both Tyson and Max shouted as they leaned on the car's doors to keep them from closing. "Oh come-on, dear god would you two just pick up the pace a little!"

"Oh shut up!" Rei said as he and Kai both entered the last car along with Tyson and Max.

"Hey I'm gonna check to see if anyone else needs to get on ok?" Max said as he leaned (only) his head out the two doors.

"See anyone Maxie" Rei asked as he put a hand on Max's back.

All of a sudden the doors closed…Max's limp body fell to the floor shortly after, leaving a messy trail of splattered, dark red blood behind.

"AAAAHHHH!" Rei screamed as he fells to the ground. "Oh…oh my God! I'm gonna be sick!" as Rei yelled he was staring down at his hands, shirt, pants and hair which were all splattered with still fresh warm Max's blood.

"Oh God!" Kai whispered as he just stood in his spot.

Tyson didn't say anything, he couldn't think of anything, all he could do was stare.

Rei soon began to scooted back and away from the body. As he scooted he was leaving a small trail of blood, it wasn't his…it was all Max's. The second Rei's back meet the opposite wall the train started up and was running way too fast. There were sparks flying outside the windows.

"Kai, look outside the windows" Tyson said in a shaky voice as he faced one of the windows.

As instructed to do, Kai looked outside the same window Tyson seemed to be and he could see that the sparks from earlier had be come flames.

"Dear God" Kai whispered as he turned to look at Tyson who had moved to lean against a wall. But before Kai could say anything more the wall that Tyson was leaning on was broken off and it plus Tyson were sucked away from the train. As the wall was yanked away Tyson was smashed between it and the moving train, crushing him almost instantly. Blood splattered over the outside of the car and little inside, most of it on the inside was splattered onto Kai.

Soon the train picked up more speed and the car began to smoke.

As smoke filled the car Kai made his way over to Rei, who was huddled up in a corner. "Rei…" as he spoke he leaned down and sat next to Rei and wrapped his arms around the smaller boy.

"Kai…!" Rei cried out, "I don't wanna die!" Rei was in tears now, he was shaking violently.

Kai didn't say anything, there was nothing to say. He couldn't just say 'Rei it'll be ok…we'll get through this' because he knew that they weren't going to make it. Tears started to flow silently down his own face as he thought of all the things he and his team mates…no…friends hadn't done. The only reason they were in Atlanta, Georgia was to compete in the BBA World Championships. But now…they wont be able to… they wont be able to sat good-bye to they're family.

Kai still remembered the last words his friends said to their friends and family. Each said basically the same thing. ''We'll be back soon with the gold! And we can all have a huge party to celebrate! We love you all! Cya again soon! '' but now…now that will never happen! Tyson and Max are gone; Kai and Rei are slowly fading, and all those promises will never be fulfilled.

As Kai and Rei in the corner feeling the train pick up speed every second, the car caught fire. It began to burn quickly, smoke fallowing. Soon both Kai and Rei were beginning to burn.

"Ah!" Rei half shouted as the fire reached his arm.

"Shh Rei" Kai winced as the fire caught onto his jacket, "it'll be over soon…and we'll be with Tyson and Max again…"

Both Kai and Rei were fading fast.

A minute later Kai hugged Rei as tightly as he could before his body fell limp. Just before Rei completely faded and his body went limp a bright light blinded him…

End Vision

Rei's head snapped up from where it was on Kai's arm. He looked around quickly and then jumped up. "Kai!" he shouted as he looked around for Tyson and Max,  
"Where are Ty and Maxie!"

"They left to get on the train…of we hurry we can probably make it" Kai answered as he stood up.

"Oh God!" Rei screamed "That train is going to crash! We have to stop them from getting on!"

"What! How do you know this" Kai asked.

"Don't as just run" Rei was already halfway across the street. Once across he ran down the stairs to the station where he and Kai where just in time to see Train number 180 leave the platform.

"No!" Rei yelled as he ran up to the edge of the platform. "Tyson! Max!" tears stared to stream down his cheeks as he started to hear the train start to screech and brake apart.

Soon smoke filled the station and flowed out the staircase and into the streets. The smell of burning rust, rubber, leather, and flesh filled the air as the smoke began to become thicker.

TBC…


End file.
